Fred and George Meet the Fire Gang
by Flying Dragonite
Summary: Title says all. Kind of a crackfic, if you wanna view it that way... but I just thought it up, thought it was funny, and wanted to share! :D


**A/N: I was mopping the floor today, listening to Labyrinth songs, and "Chilly Down" came up. I have been into Harry Potter again lately, and an idea popped into my head: What if Fred and George met the Fire Gang? And I just had to write this. :D lol**

"Come on, Gred! We'll get caught if you don't hurry up!" George whispered to his twin, who was finishing up their latest prank: a trap for Mr. Greasy Hair himself.

"Alright, alright! Keep your hair on, Forge, ol' buddy! You're starting to sound like our dear old mother."

"Not true! I just don't want to spend the Quidditch Game scrubbing frog brains off the dungeon ceiling without magic!" George protested, breathing a sigh of relief as Fred finished. They quickly hid themselves in a small broom cupboard, waiting…

Two minutes passed silently, and then a roar of rage was heard from outside the broom cupboard, and Fred and George burst out of the cupboard, laughing at the sight of Snape hanging upside down, being sprayed with pressurized water and soap. Thankfully, Snape couldn't see or hear them over the roar of the water and the soap in his eyes. Fred and George high-fived, then snuck off to the Gryffindor Common Room, congratulating themselves.

A week later found the two twins being chased towards the Forbidden Forest by a very irritated Snape. They gave him the slip between Hagrid's Hippogriff Paddock and the clearing where he'd shown them the thestrals. Unfortunately, the two found that they were lost.

"Great job, oh brother of mine," George said sarcastically, "you were supposed to check where we were going."

Fred ignored his twin, looking around interestedly. "Hey Forge; I don't think we've been to this part of the forest before.

George rolled his eyes. "Of course we haven't, otherwise we wouldn't be _lost_!" But he looked around as well, curious to see a new part of the forest. This part of the forest didn't seem as dark or foreboding as the rest of the forest; indeed there was a sort of orange glow shining through the trees. "Do you think there's a fire?" George asked in a whisper, looking at the orange color with slight apprehension.

"It's not flickering like a fire; I'm guessing it's just the light in this part," Fred answered. He suddenly turned around, peering at the forest intently. "Who's there?" he asked.

"What?"

"I swear I just saw something move," Fred answered his brother, pulling out his wand. George copied him, both twins starting to look unnerved.

Then something jumped into the clearing, yelling wildly. "HEEEEEY!" The twins jumped and pointed their wands at it. It looked like some sort of monkey with fur that looked like it was on fire. But its head had a long narrow snout and it had sharp looking teeth, and its eyes were like a human's. It noticed the wands in Fred and George's hands, and laughed nervously. "Hey, there's no need for those. We ain't gonna hurt you." It said.

"We?" George asked.

"Yeah! We're the Fire Gang!" It announced, and four more of the creatures jumped into the clearing.

"The Fire Gang?" Fred asked curiously.

"YEP! You two look like you need some fun!" One of the creatures yelled excitedly, and the others all cheered. They started dancing around, making music with strange looking instruments that had appeared out of nowhere.

"When the sun goes down!" One of the creatures sang, and the others echoed him, "When the sun goes down,"

"And the bats are back to bed!"  
"And the bats are back!"

"The Brothers come 'round!"  
"Brother's come 'round!"

"I get out of my dirty bed!"  
"My dirty bed!"

"I shake my pretty little head!"  
"Shake my pretty little head!"

"I tap my pretty little feet!"  
"Tap my pretty little feet!"

"Feeling brighter than sunlight, louder than thunder, bouncin' like a yo-yo, WOOO!"

"Don't got no problems!"  
"No problems!"

"Ain't got no suitcase!"  
"No suitcase!"

"Ain't got no clothes to worry about!"  
"No clothes to worry about!"

"I just throw in my ha-and!"  
"Throw in his hand!"

"With the Chilliest Bunch in the land!"

"They don't look much; they sure chilly, chilly! They positively glow-glow, HUH!"

"Chilly down with the Fire Gang!" All of them joined in. "Think small with the fire gang! Walk tall with the Fire Gang! When your thing gets wild, chilly down chilly down with the Fire Gang!"

The strange creatures continued their crazy song, Fred and George beginning to think the same evil thought.

"Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye-rolling, funky strolling, ball-playing, hip-swaying, trouble-making, booty-shaking! Tripping, passing, jumping, bouncing, drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing! Shoutin', screamin', double-dealing, rock an' rollin' and a reelin'! With this makin' sex appealing, can you dig our groovy feeling?!"

Fred and George smiled twin mischievous, evil smiles. "Hey guys, wanna help us make the other kids in Hogwarts have a good time?" They asked at the end of the Fire Gang's song. The Fiery's didn't waste any time agreeing; they all whooped and ran towards the castle, Fred and George at their heels.

That night in the Great Hall found the true meaning of chaos. Snape was hanging upside down from the ceiling next to Filch. Umbitch was seen sprinting through the halls screaming like a banshee, trying to get away from the great dragon made out of fireworks. Most of the other teachers merely stood by with amused smirks on their faces. Meanwhile, the Slytherins were all trying to get away from the hundreds of Fiery's (the Fire Gang had invited their families) trying to get them to be fun. Fred and George sung and danced along with the Fire Gang, somehow dragging the Golden Trio along with them.

**A/N: Ummmmm… so yeah… I just watched Harry Potter Puppet Pals on YouTube… one word and many punctuation marks: AWESOME! :D**


End file.
